The Ever Watchful
by MusicChild
Summary: Sirius watches the girl he loves. (There really isn't much to say.) There is a slight twist. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction, save one. They all belong to JK Rowling, except Juliet Smith.  
  
Author's Note: This fan fiction doesn't have any plot, to speak of. Basically, it is just a short story on Sirius's feelings for a girl, with a slight twist at the end. This is, of course, just a fan fiction. It does not carry on the way the books imply it should. To make it clear: some details are not explained, but they are unimportant to the story  
  
Setting: This story takes place when Sirius (, Juliet and James, Remus, etc.) are in there seventh year. They are now seventeen, and are at Hogwarts. This takes place sometime at night, as it is implied in the story, and the date is not important.  
  
The Ever-Watchful  
  
Sirius's Point of View  
  
She looked so beautiful sitting there, beside the window, the moonlight caressing her features. Everything was so perfect about her. Her hair fell over her eyes, and a smooth hand reached up to brush it away. She gazed out of the window, unknowing of my watchfulness.  
  
"Hidden in the shadows, as always," I murmured to myself.  
  
Complex, I could tell, were her thoughts, as she whispered vulnerable thoughts to herself. Still gazing out of the window, she laid her head down softly on her hands.  
  
The Gryffindor common-room was empty that night as she sat there, silent tears trickling down her cheeks. Her soft lashes batted, as to conceal her tears from her silent spectator; but she could not; the moonlight made them shimmer like diamonds. She fervently twisted the silver band on her right ring-finger as a sign of hope. An elegant inscription was adorned on the band: 'So you may always remember the times we shared and the times we will share.' At reading this, she let out a soft sigh that, even through the sleepy silence in the air, I couldn't identify.  
  
"Oh Juliet, how glad I am, that I gave that to you." I whispered as if afraid I would be overheard. "You shall forever more remember me."  
  
Her focus was moved to the glimmering light of the lake below. A light seemed to be shown from the sky that glistened down on the water making it appear like glass. Tiny ripples cut through the glass in perfect ovals, as if the creatures from below were making themselves known.  
  
Her eyes lifted from the lake to the starry night sky. The glimmering light from the stars and moon reminded me of the many nights we had spent together in the grass staring up at the sky from underneath the invisibility cloak.  
  
A slight, whispered prayer escaped her lips. I faintly heard her plea, "Please God," she murmured through streams of tears. "If only you can answer me this one prayer. Look after him. Make sure he is okay."  
  
I choked slightly as she continued. Even the charmed walls of Hogwarts could not protect her from this dark power. "He was only seventeen. even through all he has done, show him mercy; if not for him, then for me. Please Lord, if you would listen to a young girl's request: Let his heart be put to rest; let my heart be put to rest." There was a sharp intake of breath, and then another burst of tears sprang from her eyes. "Why did you have to take him from me?" She whispered to the sky, through her crying. "Why did you have to let Sirius die?"  
  
I watched her as she cried for me. And my eyes began to sting with the bitter pricks of tears. I felt a hand clap on my shoulder, and instinctively I turned around. A bright light shone in my eyes, yet I kept them focused in front of me.  
  
"Why did you take me away from Juliet?" I asked angrily. "She needs me; and she's the only one. Yet you had to take that away from me." I continued irritably, "You just had to take away the one thing that I love." "I would expect nothing less of you, though," I added quietly.  
  
Suddenly, the bright light faded, and instead, I now looked up at a white draping cloth. I heard the heavy breathing from the people around me. At once I knew where I was. I started out of the bed, quietly passing the sleeping forms of Remus Lupin and James Potter.  
  
Silently I stepped down the dormitory stairs, into the common room shadows. Over by the window sat Juliet's shadowed form, staring and praying as I had watched her not two minutes before. She choked again after another bout of tears and said quietly, "I hate you. The one person I loved, you took away." "I hate you," She repeated.  
  
I stepped over to her silently and put touched my finger to her cheek as if she was porcelain. I bent over and whispered in her ear, "Don't hate him. He's a great man." I glanced up at the sky as she turned around to gaze at me.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, this whole story is kind of "abrupt". It's short, gives not background information, and ends suddenly, but it's just a short emotional Fan fiction (about Sirius). Everyone needs one of those now and then. 


End file.
